


Whiskey Lullaby

by Weirdodobird_Raven18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, I'm just a sucker for pain, Keith cheats on Lance, Lance is a soldier, Lance just wants to be happy with him, M/M, Soldier AU, Song fic, Whiskey Lullaby, i think, if it's counted as that, klance, klangst, self harm mentioned, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdodobird_Raven18/pseuds/Weirdodobird_Raven18
Summary: Lance just wants to come home and be with the love of his life.Keith has a surprise for him...





	Whiskey Lullaby

* * *

"McClain! This is your stop, right?" Lance was jolted from his daydreaming, when he saw the familiar view of his home. A small smile began to form on his face. Standing up, he looked at his fellow soldiers. 

_These men have done so much..._

The others nodded at him, some waved him goodbye. As he was about to exit the vehicle, he stopped for a moment. "Is there a Mrs. McClain?" The driver asked, causing Lance's smile to widened. "Mister, to be correct." The driver chuckled, and reached out to pat his shoulder. "Then go out, and start a family, son. Thank you for your services," with that Lance waved at the driver and got off. Home, nothing's changed.

He immediately ran inside, placing his bags by the doorstep. "Keith! I'm home!" He called out, yet no one answered. He heard giggles upstairs, causing a smile to decorate his face once more. His mullethead must've had a surprise for him, and he couldn't wait to see him. Running up the stairs, Lance opened their bedroom door. "Keith, I—"

Lance cut himself off, when he saw... 

He couldn't believe it...

There was his husband...

On the bed, under the sheets, giggling...

With another man...

"Lance!" Exclaimed the shorter man, pushing the other man off the bed. "Lance, I—" But he couldn't finish his sentence, not a chance. Because, Lance, broken-hearted and traumatized from war, just shot out the door. Bags in hand, with no chance for Keith to explain. But before he left, he took his car keys. "Lance! Please! Baby, don't go!" Keith had never felt so stupid in his whole life. All he could do was watch as the car drove away. The man he was with, Lotor, was quick to fix himself up and leave. 

Now he was all alone, once again. Like the beginning. Except this time, there was no chance that Lance would be coming back. And this time, it was his fault.

* * *

 

Weeks passed, Keith tried to contact Lance, but the other man refused to speak to him. 

Lance did everything just to forget Keith. He tried fucking different people, which he did. But he stopped, when he accidentally called out Keith's name, while fucking this girl. Which resulted in him getting slapped, and thrown out. So he did things the old fashioned way. He began to drink, excessively. He made sure to stay away from Keith and all their friends. He was currently staying at this beat up motel, and was using all his money to buy whiskey— or was it beer? He didn't know, all he knew that it was strong. He spent most of his days, drunk, passed out, or bleeding by the wrist. He'd torn up all his old clothes, just to stop the bleeding. But for some reason, he couldn't help but make himself bleed more. He leaned against the wall, using the broken piece of glass to make himself hurt and bleed. It was kinda dumb, actually. He drinks to numb the pain, while he cuts to make him feel something. He was pathetic. He could've just moved on, like any normal person. But for some reason, he couldn't. Why can't he just move on? Maybe...

Maybe because, he knew that it was his fault. He wasn't there, he wasn't able to met Keith's needs. So that's why, he...

He decided to screw some other asshole out there.

His eyes were bloodshot, and he was unable to cry anymore. But the pain, that raw pain, was clawing up his throat. Lance clutched the half empty bottle, before throwing it at the wall. Screaming, he stumbled the room, breaking numerous items in his path. Then, he just broke. He just fell to his knees, staring blankly at the floor. He grabbed another shard of glass, and began to carve something in his hand. Biting his lip, he finally let go of the shard. Stumbling towards the bathroom, he grabbed an orange prescription bottles fille with medicine. He took it from one of people he slept with. He grabbed another bottle of alcohol, before shoving a handful of pills into his mouth and swallowing. He took one large chug from his bottle, before falling face down on the floor. Blood dripped from his hand, and towards the rug.

**_'I love you, Keith. Forever and Always.'_ **

* * *

They all stood around the grave, the sky dark and rain falling. He would've loved to play and dance in the rain. Pidge clung onto Matt, as Coran recited a prayer for Lance. Seven soldiers, had there guns up to the sky, and fired three shots each. Every one had tears running down their cheeks, everyone but Keith. No one dared to go near him. They didn't know what to do or say. 

When everyone left, only Keith stayed. He didn't cry, just stared. As if waiting for some miracle to happen. Waiting for Lance to appear behind the Willow, like he used to, and surprise him with a big hug and kiss. He waited. Three hours have passed. He waited. Five hours have passed. He waited. The sky was already dark, but he still waited. When the moon was high, Keith realized that Lance wouldn't be coming back. That's when he broke.

He fell on his knees, before looking up at the sky, crying out. "Please! Please, come back Lance!" The night was quiet, no one answered. "I'm sorry! Please, please! Come back to me! Lan— Lance!" Keith was sobbing, hiccuping so much. When he felt a hand on his shoulder. There was a spark of hope in his eyes, praying that he would wake up, and this would all just be a bad dream. And Lance would have a hand on his shoulder, and an arm wrapped around him, shaking him awake. He quickly turned around, eyes gleaming with hope. But instead of those loving ocean Blue eyes, that belonged to his Lance. All he saw was stormy Grey, not Blue. "Keith, let's go home. Lance—He... He's not coming back, buddy." Shiro now had both his hands on both his shoulders, and Keith could see several other figures behind him. Hunk and Matt had their heads bowed down, Pidge's eyes were bloodshot. Allura's face was buried in Coran's chest, who was also fighting back the tears. Keith blinked twice, trying to comprehend what Shiro just said. "No, Shiro." Keith shook his head, eyes darting around. "You're wrong, he's coming back. I know he is, he promised!" Hunk lifted his head, as everyone stared at Keith sympathetically. "Keith..." Shiro began, knowing that his brother was simply in denial. Keith choked out a laugh, looking around the empty place. The beautiful green grass, was darkened with raindrops still on some, which twinkled under the moonlight. "He's here isn't he? He's gonna surprise me, and all of you are in on it!" Keith exclaimed, standing up and looking around. "Come on, Lance! The surprise has been foiled! Come out now!" Hunk stepped forward, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, Lance is gone... He's dead..." It hurt everyone to see Keith's face paling for the second time, this has been the second time it's been said to him. Yet, the pain of letting the news sink in, has always been the hard part. Keith was silent was again, tears streaming down his cheeks. Everyone surrounded him, and gave him a big hug. "It's all my fault..." He whispered, while Pidge, who was the closest to him, hugged him tighter. "No, it isn't your fault, Keith."

_If they only knew..._

* * *

Keith spent the next few years, isolated in their house. He only went out to buy food or to visit Lance. Everyone who'd recognize him, greeted him and smiled his way, but every time he'd smile back, it was broken. No one could ever get near him enough to smell the stench of smoke and alcohol on his breath. No one knew, why his husband took his life. Rumors that Lotor left town because of causing a man to take his own life, spread like wildfire. But quickly died down, and was forgotten. But no one knew, the truth. That Keith, blamed himself. He'd fall asleep on a bed half empty, the sight that greeted him was Lance's dead body in that motel room.

_He'd gotten the news, that Lance has been staying at this motel in town. When he went there, the smell of alcohol and blood gained his attention. He remembers slowly opening the door, looking around. The room was trashed, and it stunk. The sight of bloodied fabric greeted him, as dread filled his body. "Lance...?" He called softly, but no answer. He went inside, and looked around. Broken bottles of whiskey, bloody shards of glass and fabric. When he entered one particular room, Keith felt his world crashing. There was Lance. Laying face down, blood seeping from numerous open wounds on his forearms and wrists. "Lance!" He gasped, cradling the lifeless body. His lover's tan skin was pale, and his face looked so beaten up. He was shaking. It couldn't be..._

_Then he saw it. What was carved into his husband's hand. "I love you, Keith. Forever and always..."_

_Keith looked back, that voice. This isn't like most of his other dreams. Where Lance's lifeless corpse, would look at him and tell him it was all his fault. This time, it was different._

_He turned around, and saw Lance. Wearing the same thing, he wore when they first met. A blue long sleeved shirt, his favorite jacket, and that eat-shitting grin. Keith looked back at the where his husband's body was, to see that it was no longer there. Keith stood up immediately, running into Lance's open arms. He pulled the brunette into a sweet kiss, relishing the feel of his lips. "I'm sorry!" He cried out, burying his face in his chest. Lance placed a hand on his head, rubbing gently. "I forgive you, mi amor..."_

_This dream better not end._

_Lance smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "It won't end, Keith." He said, as the shorter male had tears streaming down his cheeks. "We can be together, again. Forever..." Lance intertwined their fingers, before placing a kiss on Keith's hand. "And always," the latter finished. Lance smiled lovingly at him, before pulling him in another embrace. "I'll wait for you, till then..."_

Keith shot awake. Looking around. He wasn't in the motel room. And there was no Lance. But the words that Lance said in his dreams, still haunt him. "You won't need to wait, Lance." Keith took out a handgun from his drawer, and grabbed a picture of Lance, clutching it to his chest. "I love you too, Lance. Forever and always..." He aimed the gun to his head, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

 

Everyone stood around the new grave, which was beside an old one. When it was time to leave, Pidge stayed behind. A storm had passed, and a double rainbow was overhead them. Pidge looked up, and smiled. "And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby..." She sang softly, her eyes never leaving the sky. As she walked away, she swore. That at the corner of her eye, she could see two familiar figures in an embrace. 

 

 


End file.
